


Well, That Just Happened...

by actuallyklance (viktuuri_jpg)



Series: Citra Fanart/Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sam Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktuuri_jpg/pseuds/actuallyklance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is wholly inspired, and completely created, by Queen Destiel herself; Citra. She drew the fanart and came up with her own dialogue for the fanart, and I will be using both. I will be writing around what she has made with her amazing Destiel skills. I honestly hope this does her work justice. I am but a mere writer. Citra is an artist.<br/>(Everything not from the comic is mine, since I've got to make sure this is more than just a couple of sentences.)</p><p>Follow Citra!! You'll love her!! She is the cutest bean!!<br/>Twitter: perdizzion<br/>Tumblr: castihalo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, That Just Happened...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer out there, but I hope you all enjoy this anyway!

***

"That had to have been the _weirdest_ case..." Dean sighed, glad to be back at the bunker. Him and Sam climbed down the steps feeling heavy and tired, their boots clomping loudly. They put their bags down when they reached the library. Sam was stretching as Dean collapsed into one of the chairs, groaning when his joints and bones settled into place. 

Sam huffed out a tired chuckle. "Weirder than the depressed teddy bear? Weirder than getting zapped into TV land? Weirder than-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Dean said, a hand shooting up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache, he could feel it behind his eyes. Dean just wanted to relax for one second. He decided to rest, putting his head in the cradle of his arms on the wooden table, and closing his eyes. The sound of Sam already flipping through some dusty folklore wasn't surprising. It was actually a little comforting; the way he could always hear Sam escaping in the pages of a book, whether it be for research or pleasure. Dean didn't know if it would be worth the back pain to just fall asleep here in just the warmth of his younger brother's presence. 

"Oh. Hey, Cas," Sam said suddenly, his voice perking up slightly. 

Dean's posture froze, rigid as a board. He could hear Cas shuffling on socked feet around the room. "Hello, Sam..." A pause. "How was the case?"

"There were a few deaths, of course, but it ended better than expected," Sam told Cas, his voice sounding vaguely distant. 

"That's good," Cas answered. "Any injuries I can...?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, though."

"So... I thought it'd be a good time to discuss some... angel business..." Cas said slowly, a little timidly. 

Dean's head shot up at that. "Angel business" could mean so many things at this point. It could mean that Cas wants to leave, go back to heaven. It could mean something about his grace. It could mean there's more trouble. A million different types of panic rushed through Dean as he finally met Cas' eyes. The angel was as normal as ever; trenchcoated, tie askew, hair a mess... but Dean's heart squeezed painfully nonetheless. 

Sam cleared his throat. Dean jumped, furiously hoping Sam hadn't noticed, and rose from his chair. 

The brothers stood next to each other as Cas began to explain some angel mumbo-jumbo, almost boring Dean to tears. The only thing captivating about the current situation was the way Cas' lips formed every word, the way Cas used his hands to emphasize a point, the way his crystal clear eyes seemed to sparkle in the ugly light of the bunker.

Dean didn't give two shits about what he was interrupting. While Cas rambled animatedly about angels and heaven, Dean scooted forward a tad. Then, a bit more. Closer and closer to the angel until he could touch the angel's face.

"Henceforth, I suggest we-" Dean got closer still. "Oh, hello Dea- _oohmph_!" 

Dean had grabbed Castiel's face, bringing their lips together in a rush of electricity. Every nerve ending in Dean seemed to zap with energy and light. Cas' lips were as soft as Dean had imagined, softer even. Cas took hold of Dean's arms, simply to just have some contact, maybe to hold onto Dean as tightly as he could as he kissed back. The angel sighed into Dean's mouth, filling his head with fog. It was like they were flying, racing away on a cloud made of sunlight. Colors were bursting behind Dean's eyelids. Finally, Dean pulled away gently, holding Castiel as if he were the only thing holding the angel from winking out of sight. They basked in the afterglow of their first kiss for a few tender seconds.

Confused, spluttering sounds finally broke Dean out of the haze, too loud to ignore. Dean dared a glance at Sam, who was looking as scandalized as if he'd saw them naked together. Sam was holding his arm out in some sort of deeply bewildered outrage. " _WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!?!?_ "

While Cas only seemed in a blissful daze, Dean had started to sweat a little, trying to piece together the right words to explain what the hell actually _did_ just happen. "Well, uh... You see... his lips were too dry... so I... I did him a favor."

Sam dropped his hand with a bitchface that said _really Dean_ , and silence ensued, while Cas still seemed to be walking on air, his face flushed and smiling. 

After a few more beats of the uncomfortable silence, Dean gestured to Castiel. "Well, shit, Sam. I just felt like I _really_  needed to kiss Cas, okay? What else do you want me to _say_?" 

Sam smacked his forehead in defeat, an annoyed twitch in his eye as he breathed out slowly. After Sam seemed to compose himself, he straightened his back and just said, "Well, it was about damn time, anyway." And then just walked off, leaving Dean and Cas to their much-deserved time alone. 

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Citra, for inspiring me with your amazing art. You truly have some stunning talent. I can't draw for shit, but I can write. Somehow, my brain decided Destiel was a good prompt... but, alas, in the end, we are all Destiel. ;) I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
